


Smile

by fandomtickles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!armin, ticklish!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2866445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop trying to cheer me up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/

"What do you call a Naruto themed hotel?"

"Armin -"

"Why couldn’t you hear the pterodactyl go to the bathroom?"

"Armin."

"How many ears does Captain Kirk have?"

“ _Armin_. Stop trying to cheer me up!”

The blonde boy sighed with exasperation. Eren had been in a slump for the entire day; Armin could practically see a storm cloud following him around. Nevertheless, he was determined to make the cloud disappear. The two had been watching comedies at Armin’s for hours, but not even Eren’s favorite brightened his mood.

Eventually, the movies blurred into background noise, and they barely paid attention. Armin took it upon himself to cheer his boyfriend up, but no matter how many jokes he told, no matter how many funny faces he made, Eren didn’t even crack a smile. 

Turning away, the green-eyed boy continued to pout. Armin racked his brain for another idea, but came up with nothing. There was one thing, though, but it was the last resort. Eren would hate it, and Armin would have to face the repercussions later. He didn’t want to do it, but he was desperate to see Eren’s smile again.

Hesitantly, while Eren was still looking away, Armin raised his arms for the attack. Quietly and swiftly, his hands connected with Eren’s sides, tickling him mercilessly. 

"Hey!" Eren yelled with surprise, his own hands wrapping around his torso for protection. 

"Sorry, but I have to do this," Armin said with a devious smirk.

Laughter echoed off the walls as the attack continued. Eren was trying to escape his grip, but in his struggle, both teenagers fell on the ground.

Vaguely dazed from the impact, Armin stopped tickling, but Eren had no time to retaliate — it soon started up again with a renewed energy.

"Stop it!" he forced out.

Armin’s fingers poked and prodded along Eren’s ribs, eliciting high-pitched laughter and shouts from the other boy. His sweater had hiked up, revealing his smooth stomach, and Armin’s hands found their way under his shirt. He felt the bumps of his boyfriend’s ribs, and slowly and teasingly dragged his fingers down each one.

Meanwhile, Eren was screaming with laughter. Tears had started to form at the corners of his eyes, and his face was flushed and rosy. He tried begging for mercy, but could barely form coherent sentences.

"Sto- I’m not- No!"

Armin stopped abruptly, but he quickly climbed on top of Eren, straddling his hips and restraining him. His hands encircled Eren’s wrists and had them pinned to the ground. 

Eren was still giggling from the aftershocks of the tickling, but after gaining most of his breath, his noticed that the blond boy’s sly grin was still on his face.

"What?" Eren panted.

Armin lowered his head down to Eren’s tummy, which was still exposed. 

As realization kicked in, Eren forcefully started shaking his head and struggling. 

"Don’t! No, nonononon-“

Armin placed his lips on the smooth skin and blew a long raspberry. Eren shrieked an octave higher than before, then fell into silent laughter.

Armin blew raspberry after raspberry all over his midsection until the entire area had been covered. Eren had had enough, he thought, and he gently kissed his tummy before releasing his wrists. Immediately, Eren pulled his shirt down and got up from the floor. 

His hair was disheveled, and his cheeks were flushed. “I hate you,” he said, though he was beaming. 

Armin just giggled. A brief hush passed between them, until Eren broke the silence. 

"You know I have to get you back for that, right?"

Instantly, Armin sprung to his feet and dashed out of the room. He had expected this to come, and he was prepared. He heard footsteps accompanied by mischievous laughter rushing after him.

Even as he desperately searched for a hiding spot, Armin was happy he was able to see Eren’s smile again.


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Eren's defense, Armin brought this upon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ tumblr ]](http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com)

Armin hid behind the door, trying as hard as possible to blend into the wall. He felt his heart beat rapidly from excitement, as the sound of Eren’s footsteps resonated through the house.

He knew this would happen. It happens every, every time. Whenever Armin tickles Eren, Eren always seeks revenge, no matter how much Armin persuades him not to. And his retaliation is always ten times worse. Though, it was probably because Armin was the more ticklish of the two, and Eren was not afraid to exploit this weakness.

Armin didn’t regret it, though. Well, maybe a little, but at least he pulled Eren out of his slump.

"I’m gonna find you eventually, you’re just delaying the inevitable!" Eren’s approaching voice filtered through the hallways. Armin shuddered. He knew it was true, but stayed put anyway. He dreaded the moment Eren would find him, yet couldn’t help smiling with nervous anticipation.

Armin let out a sigh of relief as the sounds of footsteps faded. He waited ten seconds as a precaution, and peeked of out the room to check if the coast was clear. He was met with a triumphant shout.

Down the hallway, Eren stood, and time seemed to slow down. Both boys were frozen in place, eyes locked onto each other, and they stood there for a few seconds. 

Quickly and suddenly, Armin ran the opposite direction, away from his boyfriend. Eren was right at his heels. 

Sprinting into the living room, Armin went around the couch, and Eren found himself at the opposite side, facing the blond teenager. Each time Armin went to move in one direction, Eren mirrored. On the other hand, whenever Eren tried to get closer to him, Armin was able to circle away.

"So that’s how you want to do it, huh?" Eren smiled cheekily. "We’ll see about that."

In the blink of an eye, Eren jumped onto the couch and crawled to the other side. Armin, not expecting the change of course, jumped back a little in surprise, and once again made a run for it. It was in vain, however, since the other boy had already made his way across and grabbed him from behind.

"Wait! Eren!" Armin whined as he lifted him off his feet and flopped him on the couch. Instantly, he curled up into a ball, covering all of his sensitive spots. Eren stood on his hands and knees, hovering over the blue-eyed boy.

"C’mon, don’t hide," Eren said, worming his hands under Armin’s arms. Armin flinched as he let out a high-pitched squeal. Immediately after, he clapped his hand over his mouth and forced any laughter to subside. 

“Eren,” he hissed through clenched teeth. “get your hands away from me.”

The brunet cocked his head innocently. “But I can’t, they’re trapped. You’re gonna have to life your arms up.”

"No way in hell," Armin replied stubbornly.

Eren shrugged, smirking to himself. Armin had walked right into his trap.“Okay, that’s fine with me.” With that, he wiggled his fingers, which were still in his boyfriend’s underarms. Though there was barely any room for movement, the tiny flutters of his fingers were enough to drive Armin up the wall. 

Armin let out a peal of giggles, and writhed around, trying to free himself of Eren’s torture. For a moment, he lifted his arms up, hoping that the tickling would be assuaged, but Eren only tickled harder, making Armin shriek. 

"Stopitstopitstopitstopit!" he forced out in one breath, clamping his arms down yet again.

"Fine, if you insist," Eren sighed. He withdrew his hands, and Armin was thankful for that moment of safety. It was short-lived, though. Eren shifted gears quickly, positioning himself so that he straddled Armin’s back. He reached out behind him and placed his hands on his thighs.

Armin, blind to Eren’s movements, jerked with surprise and let out a loud, slightly exasperated laugh. He tried kicking his legs to buck Eren off, but his weight had Armin pinned. 

"Sorry, I think you’re stuck," Eren teased, walking his fingers down Armin’s legs, finally digging into the back of his knees. 

Armin, realizing his helplessness in this situation, opted to just reacting. Even though his hands covered his mouth, trying to stop the uncontrollable flow of giggles, his muffled snickers bounced off the walls and filled the room. 

Eren brought one of his hands to Armin’s side, and started kneading through his shirt. Meanwhile, his other hand was lightly tracing patterns on Armin’s legs. The shorter boy shrieked instantaneously, and his struggling increased. His face grew red from a combination of embarrassment and laughter, and he buried his face into the crook of his elbow, still giggling wildly. 

"Aw, you’re just so ticklish, it’s so cute!" Eren teased in a syrupy voice. 

"Sh-shut uhuhup!" Armin managed to gasp out. 

Even though Eren was tickling for the sake of vengeance, he truly was happy to see Armin’s face beaming so unrestrainedly. Often, he was too shy about his smile to allow further than a slight grin, and Eren had to work hard to draw a full one out. And even when the blue-eyed boy wasn’t being shy, he was usually too absorbed in his studies to even pay attention to his boyfriend. Every once in a while, though, Eren would see a full smile on Armin’s face, and when it did occur, it was brighter than pure sunshine. And Eren was proud to say that he was often the cause of those smiles, and that they had been appearing more and more since the two had started dating. 

The brunet’s actions halted suddenly, and for a second, Armin thought his torture was finally over. However, he soon felt Eren bury his hands into his underarms once again.

Both of them knew that that area was a weak spot, and Eren used this knowledge fully to his advantage. Expertly wiggling his fingers, he relished in the sound of Armin’s desperate laughter for quite some time.

"Okay, I’m satisfied," Eren announced delightedly after what seemed like an eternity, climbing off of Armin. The other boy sighed with relief and relaxed, panting and shaking with aftershocks.

Eren suddenly moved as if he was about to pounce again, and Armin instinctively put his hands out in front of him, ready to defend himself from another onslaught. 

"Fake-out," Eren chuckled, making Armin groan exasperatedly.

"You suck."

"Hey, you started it!" Eren said, tossing a pillow into the blond’s face. Well, Armin couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
